wubbzyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wubbzy
Wubbzy es el personaje principal de la serie Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Wubbzy es un tipo curioso que pasa sus días persiguiendo a las mariposas, comiendo conos de helado y jugando juegos con la pelota saltarina y otros deportes más. ¡Todo lo que Wubbzy quiere hacer es jugar, jugar, jugar! Cada vez que Wubbzy se encuentra con un problema, confía en la ayuda y el consejo de sus amigos. Ellos son su base para que la diversión continué sin límites. Descripción Wubbzy vive en la ciudad Wuzzleburgo. Se divierte con sus mejores amigos, Widget, Walden y Daizy. Sus otros amigos son Huggy, Buggy y Muggy. Le encanta jugar con todos sus amigos. Su juguete favorito es la pelota saltarina. La frase favorita de Wubbzy es "Wow!". A menudo lo usa como un saludo para la público al comienzo de cada episodio. También lo utiliza para saludar a los otros personajes, aunque a veces dice "hola". Wubbzy también dice "Wow! Wow!" en sus emociones. Esto suele suceder cuando ve tres elementos asombrosos seguidos. Cuando ve el primer elemento, a menudo exclama "Wow!" (esto siempre que dicho objeto lo sorprenda). Cuando ve un segundo objeto asombroso, grita Wow! Wow!. Cuando ve un tercer elemento sorprendente, dice Wow! Wow! Wow!. Apariencia Wubbzy es de color amarillo. Tiene dos ojos negros y una cola larga y flexible. Su nariz negra es de forma ovalada. Wubbzy tiene dos orejas cortas que sobresalen de la parte superior de su cabeza y dos manos con cuatro dedos en cada una. Tiene dos brazos de tamaño pequeño y dos pies redondos unidos a piernas pequeñas. Apariencias Wubbzy ha aparecido en cada episodio de Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, ya que él es el personaje principal. Él es el único de los cuatro personajes principales que ha aparecido en cada uno. Wubbzy hizo su primera aparición en el episodio piloto, La mejor cola de todas. La última aparición de Wubbzy fue en Walden está enfermo, el final de la serie del programa. Creación y desarrollo Wubbzy apareció por primera vez en un cómic sin publicar de Bob Boyle y Viviana Ogawa titulado La cola de Flopsy, Mopsy y Ted en el que fue nombrado "Mopsy". Su forma era más redonda que en la serie de televisión. Trivia * En la versión en inglés, en La mejor cola de todas, Wubbzy tiene una voz ligeramente más profunda. Esto también se representa de una manera ligeramente diferente a lo largo del curso de producción de la temporada 2, en dicha versión. Galería 2978931078_4aa7ff9a66_o.jpg|Hoja de modelos y reglas Wubbzy (1).png Wubbzy.png Wubbzy.jpg Wubbzy1.png 3_big.jpg Decal - Wubbzy in Air.png Decal - Springing Wubbzy.png Decal - Bouncing Wubbzys.png Decal - Wubbzy Dancing with His Hands On His Hips.png Decal - Curly-Tailed Wubbzy.png 4_big.jpg Decal - Wubbzy Making Funny Faces.png Thumb-wubbzy.jpg Decal - Funky Wubbzy.png Decal - Rockstar Wubbzy.png Decal - Party Hat Wubbzy.png Decal - Butterfly Wubbzy.png Decal - School Hat Wubbzy.png Decal - Bedtime Wubbzy.png Decal - Pink Hair Wubbzy.png Decal - Fingerpaint Wubbzy.png Decal - Lion Wubbzy.png Decal - Alien Wubbzy.png wow_wow_wubbzy-11857.png Decal - Messy Marshmallow Wubbzy.png Decal - Tree Tail Wubbzy.png Decal - Patriotic Wubbzy.png Decal - Valentine Wubbzy.png 4232730328_ac1aa50366.jpg Decal - Food Friends.png Decal - Pirate Friends.png 542029_407328769342155_1369106584_n.jpg 66408_411820008893031_630143460_n.jpg 14384_377480418993657_1236592569_n.jpg 379120_378254955582870_1912842958_n.jpg Decal - Halloween Wubbzys.png WtS - Wubbzy In Dinosaur Costume A.png Chirp-A-Roo 3000.png Wings for Tooth Fairy Costume.png Wubbzy in a Bird Costume.png Wubbzy On Kickety-Kick Ball.png Wubbzy the Star.png iWubbzy 002.png iWubbzy 003.png iWubbzy 004.png iWubbzy 005.png iWubbzy 006.png iWubbzy 007.png iWubbzy 008.png iWubbzy 009.png iWubbzy 010.png iWubbzy 011.png iWubbzy 012.png iWubbzy 013.png iWubbzy 014.png iWubbzy 015.png iWubbzy 016.png iWubbzy 017.png iWubbzy 018.png iWubbzy 019.png iWubbzy 020.png iWubbzy 021.png iWubbzy 022.png iWubbzy 023.png iWubbzy 024.png iWubbzy 025.png iWubbzy 026.png iWubbzy 027.png iWubbzy 028.png iWubbzy 029.png iWubbzy 030.png iWubbzy 031.png iWubbzy 032.png Many Wubbzys.png 3199075341_07fe8c6ba7_o.jpg all wubbzys from season 2.jpg Wubbzy Under Sheet.png Wubbzy Getting a Hayride.png Wubbzy Drops Cake On Himself.png The Wubbzy Wiggle (song) - 226.png Wubbzy In a Space Suit.png Purple Painted Wubbzy.png Purple Painted Wubbzy with Stickers.png Wubbzy in an Easter Basket.png Wubbzy, Widget and Walden (Wuzzles).png Wubbzy and Daizy Fight Over Train Set.png Wubbzy and Daizy Share Train Set.png Magic - 075.png 73872_390414844366881_1980914090_n.jpg 385695_370738676334498_545672422_n.jpg 602321_377666338975065_836473772_n.jpg 21818_386583271416705_1868978969_n.jpg Wubbzy’s Train Adventure App Icon.png 558743_365167926891573_1437117349_n.jpg 66307_372021272872905_518629817_n.jpg Wubbzy Emerges From School Materials.png CSWM - Noode and Doodle: Doodle and Noodle.png CSWM - Wubbzy in a Bird Costume Talks on Walkie-Talkie.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 2.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 3.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 4.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 5.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 6.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 7.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 8.png 2014-06-20 11.41.31 am.jpg 2014-06-20 10.56.59 am.jpg 2014-06-20 11.27.54 am.jpg 2014-06-20 11.59.57 am.jpg February 09, 2007 - Stuck in the Middle with You!.png Daizy Says it Was an Accident.png Daizy Asks Wubbzy What's Wrong.png Wubbzy's Sure He'll Win Show and Tell.png TNN - Wubbzy in Swimming Gear.png TNN - Wubbzy's Got the Nasty Nose! 2.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Pretty.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Funny.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Cloudy.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Arty.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Hairy.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Merry.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Scary.png TNN - Wubbzy's Nose is Too Oinky.png TNN - Wubbzy's Nose is Too Quacky.png TNN - Wubbzy's Nose is Too Trumpety.png TNN - Wubbzy's Costume is Too Ropy.png TNN - Wubbzy's Costume is Too Sporty.png TNN - Wubbzy's Costume is Too Buzzy.png TNN - Wubbzy Wearing a Deep Sea Diving Helmet.png DHS - Disguised Wubbzy With 'Hair' Done.png Get-off-my-lawn.jpg Imagine - 023.png Imagine - 033.png Imagine - 044.png Imagine - 048.png Imagine - 061.png Imagine - 063.png Imagine - 065.png Imagine - 068.png WWWD - Wubbzy in Widget's Outfit.png WWWD - Wubbzy in Walden's Glasses.png Let's Be Quiet - Beautiful Meadow.png Wish you were here!.jpg|ME TOO!! Poofy Wubbzy 3.png Pool Wubbzy (Empty).png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Ghost Sheet.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Witch Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Werewolf Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Lawyer Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Frankenstein's Monster Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy Dressed Up as the Hairy, Scary Monster From Planet Doom.png Wubbzy Dressed Up For the Cold.png Wacky Hat Day - Wubbzy in Space.png WI - Wubbzy Performing.png Sing a Song - 090.png Sing a Song - 092.png Sing a Song - 093.png Sing a Song - 102.png Sing a Song - 173.png Sing a Song - 205.png Sing a Song - 215.png Sing a Song - 217.png Sing a Song - 219.png Sing a Song - 222.png Sing a Song - 225.png Sing a Song - 228.png Sing a Song - 229.png Sing a Song - 231.png WWJ - Wubbzy Wonders What He'll Ride Next.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Fluffy Costume.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Puffy Costume.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Stuffy Costume.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Perfect Costume.png TBWC - They Make it Fun!.png TBWC - Wubbzy Sings it Out Loud!!!.png TBWC - Wubbzy Sings it Out Soft....png LCW - Wubbzy's a Train Conductor.png LCW - Wubbzy Imagines He's a Star.png LCW - Wubbzy Imagines He's a Star 2.png LCW - Wubbzy Imagines He's a Star 3.png LCW - Wubbzy's Big Part.png AWiB - Wubbzy's a Star.png AWiB - Wubbzy as a Scientist.png AWiB - Wubbzy as a Pirate.png AWiB - Wubbzy Is About to Start Driving.png AWiB - Wubbzy Flying Over the Wubb Girlz.png ByeByeBirdies.png ItsSomethingReallySpecial.png|"The special thing must be inside!" Categoría:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Categoría:Wubbzy Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Chicos Categoría:Personajes